endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Balance Ball
Balance Ball is the fifteenth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview A heartbreaking twist of fate takes one player out of the game. Now, one "half team" must compete solo against stiff competition in a daring Temple Mission. Can one boy acting alone overcome the odds and single handedly crush the dominant alliance? Episode Summary The day on Endurance: Hawaii begins with a tragic and unfortunate event: Vanetta injured her knee in a freak accident in the early morning. She was immediately evacuated out of the jungle to the nearest hospital, and as a result, she's been forced out of the game! As all of the contestants gather with JD to play the day's Temple mission, JD gives Tom, Vanetta's partner, his options: he can either take himself — and thus, the Brown team — out of the competition, or he can continue to compete as a one-man team. Tom gallantly chooses to stay in honor of his fallen teammate, and decides that the Brown team will continue on in Endurance: Hawaii, albeit at a great disadvantage. JD shares his admiration for Tom's decision to persevere in the game, and then tells everyone about the day's Temple Mission, Balance Ball. In this game, each of the team members will be required to hold one end of a platform on which they will balance a ball. The team will have to keep the ball balanced on the platform while navigating numerous obstacles and delivering the ball into a chute. Should the ball drop along the way, the team will have to begin again from the starting point. The team that successfully manages to deliver three balls into the chute first wins the game and can choose which teams will be headed to the Temple of Fate that evening. The Yellow Team is forbidden to compete, as a result of being given the Samadhi the day before by the Gray Team ;therefore, they have no chance of winning this mission. JD starts the game. Initially, Tom keeps up with the rest of the pack, until he hits his first obstacle, which forces him to drop his ball and start again. The rest of the fully manned teams are neck and neck until Orange's ball falls, causing them to start over. The Gray Team and the Purple Team deliver their first balls in their respective chutes almost simultaneously and take a share of the lead. Bravely, Tom has recovered from his early falter and reaches his chute with a ball balanced, only to be foiled again ... just as he is putting the ball into the chute, it heartbreakingly bounces out! Tom realizes he has no chance of winning this game. With Yellow sitting out and Tom handicapped as well, the contest is between the Orange, Gray and Purple teams. Purple manages to deliver their second ball before Gray, and they quickly race back to the start with the hopes of winning. But Gray is not far behind, and they deliver their second ball, keeping the contest close. Gray gives Purple a race to the finish, but at the last second Purple delivers their third ball into their chute and wins the game! Purple's win in the Temple mission further secures the Gray-Orange-Purple alliance. Out of respect, Chris and Reece meet with Tom to let him know in person that they will be sending Brown and Yellow to Temple . Tom contends that Gray and Purple should keep Brown in the game, because if they are facing a one-man team, they will continue to have easy victories, as they did in the day's mission. Although Chris and Reece tell Tom they will consult with their partners about it, it seems that they were just paying him lip service, and Tom's (and Yellow's) fate is sealed. Indeed, later in the afternoon, the Purple team confirms to JD that the two teams going to the Temple of Fate that night will be the Yellow and Brown teams, to no one's surprise. Back at the huts, Bryanah makes a last-ditch attempt at an alliance with Demian , should Yellow survive Temple. Meanwhile, Bryanah's partner, Monroe, is much less diplomatic about being sent to Temple. Before he leaves for Temple, Monroe pours water onto Chris and Reece's beds, making it appear as though the roof of their huts has sprung a leak. Yellow and Brown meet JD at Temple to play the game that will decide their fate: Water-Wood-Fire. Unfortunately for Tom, despite his valiant efforts to stay on Endurance — from being eliminated on the first day, to winning the second-chance game, to losing his partner— his time on the island comes to an end, as Brown is the 4th team eliminated from the game. The never-say-die Yellow team triumphantly heads back to the jungle yet again, to a less-than-excited crowd. Game Play Standings To be given away by the eliminated team: ''Perseverance Production Notes Quotes *'Nicole: "Now that Yellow has the Samadhi, there's no way that they can save themselves." *'''J.D: "Let's get straight to it— there's something wrong with this picture: two people on the Yellow, Grey, Purple and Orange teams, but here Tom stands, no Vanetta. There was kind of a freak accident this morning— Vanetta was walking out of her hut, and she tripped and cut her knee on a piece of bamboo; she's been taken out of the jungle to the nearest hospital to get stitches, so Vanetta... is out of this game. (turns to Tom) Tom, you now have a choice— you can remove yourself, thus eliminating the Brown team, or you can go as a one-person team." *'Tom: '"I'm going by myself as a one-man team!" *'Reece: '"I think it was a good decision for Tom to go out by himself." *'Lindi: '"I can understand why Tom chose to go solo— he didn't want to quit because he'd made it this far." *'Tom: '"I felt I needed to go on for Vanetta because she would have kept going if I got injured instead; even though we had our differences, we were still friends and she was a great teammate." *'J.D.: '"I think it's very fitting that the one piece Brown has, which is Perseverance, suits them fully— [Tom]'s choosing to keep going for [Vanetta] and everything that they've been through." *'Monroe: '(seconds after Tom's ball bounces out of the chute) "Wait, would Purple send us?" **'Bryanah: '"Yeah, they would." *'Chris: '"How's it going, Lone Ranger?" *'Tom: '(to Reece & Chris)' '"You guys really should keep me around, because I'll be easy to beat as a one-man team." *'Bryanah: '(to Tom) "Why even try to suck up to [Chris & Reece]?" *'Nicole: '(after Sarah says that Demian wanted to send Purple and Yellow) "See, he's so dumb!" **'Lindi: '"He really needs to watch what he says around Grey and Purple." *'Nicole: '"Grey and Purple were just like, 'Demian wants to send us!', and I'm so mad because I'm always covering for him like, 'Guys...blaarrgghh!'" *'Nicole: '"DEMIAN!" **'Demian: '"You know that feeling you get when your mom calls you to do some chore?" **'Nicole: '"DEMIAN!" ***'Demian: '"That's exactly how I feel right about now." *'Bryanah: '"I just know that Demian wishes he never picked Nicole as his partner— he feels liek he made a big mistake, and I fully agree with that." *'Demian: '(explaining his, Chris & Reece's plans at final four) "There was a misunderstanding by Lindi and Sarah about what I would have done when we were at final four." *'Nicole: '(as Demian walks away from Chris & Reece) "See, he's a quickie, he just goes and leaves; he's not even attempting to make friends with them... it bothers me." **'Bryanah:' "Why would you wanna become good friends with someone who doesn't wanna be good friends with you?" *'Bryanah: '"I think Nicole's mean and manipulative, and she definitely needs to get over herself— Lindi, I think she's a good person, but she's being influenced in a negative way by her." *'Lindi: '"I don't think anyone else really likes the Yellow team because they've messed up most of our friendships, and I think they should go home." *'Tom: '"I wasn't surprised that Purple sent Yellow and Brown, but I think it was unfair because I'm the only; we might have had a chance if Vanetta was here..." *'Bryanah: '"You know what happens next if we come back..." **'Demian: '"Orange gets sent with Yellow." **'Bryanah: '"So, can we make a secret alliance?" ***'Demian: '"As in, an alliance that cannot be seen?" ***'Bryanah: '"Correcto..." *'Monroe: '"I'm really mad at some people here, so I decided to splash some water in Chris and Reece's bunks— if I'm not there tonight, then it'll give me joy to know they're sleeping in wet bags, and if I do come back, I'll be laughing all the way to the bank!" *'Tom: '"Even though I'm going up to the Temple of Fate alone, Vanetta will be there in spirit with me, and she's praying for me." *'Monroe: '"Yellow seems to be like, the everlasting team, as in we just never go away— and as much as people just want us to throw up our hands and walk out the door, they're not gonna get it; we're gonna play and fight hard to the very end." *'Bryanah: '"At first, I was shocked that I was Monroe's partner— I think being with him was a major lesson for me; I stereotyped him from the very beginning, and he's been the only one who was true to me this entire game, and I think Monroe opened my eyes to being honest and true to everyone." *'J.D.: '"There's things missing up here at Temple tonight— Yellow's pieces; and of course, Tom, your partner Vanetta, who we know was injured earlier today and is out of the game. Anything you wanna say to her before we start tonight's Temple?" **'Tom: '"I'd like to say, Vanetta, this is for you, and stick with it!" *'Monroe: '(after handing the first bamboo slab to J.D.) "It's such a mind game!" *'Bryanah: '(after the dominant element explodes from the cauldron) "Tom, I love you; you did awesome, Tom!" *'Tom: '"Beat 'em!" (evaporates behind the fiery kettle) *'J.D.: '"Yellow, you have had quite a wild ride so far— you were thought of as the weakest by the others, and you showed them up in multiple competitions, only to have them strip your pieces, give you the Samadhi and send you back up to Temple, but you still haven't given up." *'Bryanah: '"See you soon, J.D." **'Monroe: '"Hopefully not too soon!" *'Monroe: '"WE'RE BACK!" (only Chris, Demian & Reece cheer for them, whereas Lindi & Sarah react indifferently, but Nicole just rolls her eyes) Trivia *Only time where somebody had to leave because of an injury. *Only time where a team must compete in the remainder of the game as a one person team. *The results of this mission were similar to that of Cherry Picker: with Purple winning, and Yellow and Brown being sent to Temple. However, at Temple, it was a reverse of what happened. *First episode which premiered in 2005. *The last appearance of a Brown team. Episode Links *Endurance Hawaii: Balance Ball on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 3 episodes